1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment of a knee joint to be performed under an arthroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, when performing an arthroscopic surgical treatment for a patient's knee joint, a surgeon proceeds with the treatment while inserting and removing treatment devices through a portal many times in accordance with a tissue of a treatment region with the progress of the treatment, and the above treatment devices are, for example, a shaver to shave a soft tissue, an abrader burr to abrade a bone, or an RF device to excise the soft tissue while stopping bleeding.